A semiconductor package provides a protective enclosure for one or more semiconductor chips and includes interconnects leading to the chip(s). Semiconductor packages have application in many electronic devices, including cellular telephones and other communication devices, automotive electronics, and other technology platforms.
Some semiconductor packages are configured to be compatible with package-on-package stacking technologies in which another component is stacked on the package. Such package-on-package stacks include a first level interconnect communicating with contacts on the semiconductor chip, and an upper level collection of landing pads that electrically connect with the first level interconnects. It is desirable to provide package-on-package semiconductor devices with a flexible interconnect geometry compatible with pick-and-place and molding processes while also having a minimal package size.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.